the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Fist
: "I hold back the storm when nothing else can.." : ―Daniel Rand Daniel "Danny" Thomas Rand K'ai is the 'Immortal Iron Fist '''of K'un-L'un, however he was born in New York City apart of the wealthy Rand Family. He's the current CEO of Rand Industries and founder of the Heroes for Hire. Approaching adult-hood and the true life of a superhero, he began to realize the harsh reality that crime is unstoppable or at least alone. After his business (Heroes for Hire) began to move on it's own without his constant supervision, he took part in the Defenders. Biography Early Life Childhood Daniel was born son of Wendell Rand and Heather Rand, born into riches as his father was the CEO of Rand Industries, that meant he was born famous. Whether he asked for it or not.. Raised Rich He was in kindergarten but due to issues he quickly switched to be homeschooled by dozens of private teachers, the best education. His mother wanted her son to be more social and she'd regularly host playdates with him and other children, however due to issues he only really hungout with Joy and Ward Meachum. K'un-L'un The Crash Due to reasons Daniel was yet to learn his family was attacked while in their private airplane on a trip to Anzhou, it crashed into snowy mountains in nowhere, his mother Heather quickly died due to the cold and animal attacks, Wendell survived the longest of the two, to the surprise of his son, Wendell was a great fighter, he protected his son for many nights and kept him warm and fed. However, he didn't care for himself as much as he did his son and died eventually. Saved by the Order of the Crane Mother Rand stayed with the last fire his father started until it died out where he tried to fix it, but he failed and began to freeze to death, however he was saved. K'un-L'un warriors Chodak and Tashi brought him from the snow and to the warmth of K'un-L'un. Trained by Lei Kung For years after Rand trained under the wing of Lei Kung, the training was rigorous, little food and lots of pain, he spent next to every waking moment training as it was all he could do. He began to excel in his studies and combat, the only person to match his might was the child warrior Davos, Kung's son. They we're great friends until puberty when Davos began to realize his father paid more attention to Rand then him, he grew angry and would pick on Rand and blame him for incidents of his own. Duel of K'un-L'un At nineteen his training was seemingly complete and he was given the opportunity to gain the power of the ''Immortal Iron Fist. However there was other candidates and he must fight to prove his worthiness for the role, he won every battle up until the final, against childhood friend and teenage bully Davos. The battle against Davos took hours, days even, while things looked dim Daniel still kept his hopes up and eventually did win, becoming worthy. Shou-Lao the Undying After proving his worthiness he was cast out to fight the fire-breathing serpent, Shou-Lao the Undying, who lived in a cave outside of the city. Daniel never revealed what happened in that cave but he won, and left as the Iron Fist. The Family Truth While at a celebration for the new Iron Fist he learned of a secret as it slipped out of Lei Kung's mouth, his father Wendell was raised in K'un-L'un. The secret shook him and angered him causing him to leave, he returned only to find K'un-L'un was being attacked, the Hand. He left scared for his safety and everyone in K'un-L'un died, he was the survivor. Returning Home He returned home and treated like a crazy-person, he spent a month or so homeless until he was finally proven to be the long lost Daniel Rand, he was given the seat of CEO and whilst dealing with problems from his friends Joy and Ward who tookover Rand Industries in his absence, everything was smooth. The Secret Battle of New York He was attacked by the Hand and saved by Cain Marko, the former Juggernaut, the two became friends and both had a hatred for the Hand, they knew they had to be stopped and allied themselves. As a debt of gratitude Rand got Marko a lawyer, Jennifer Walters, for his upcoming case about his life as a villain. The two did good damage on the Hand until the Steel Serpent showed, who to Daniel's shock was his former-friend Davos, Davos brought Daniel's friends like Jennifer to the point of death and planned to ruin his life. By the end of the story Cain revealed that the Hand is trying to steal the ancient Cyttorak's Gem from him and they called the Prince of Orphans, a sorcerer, to destroy it so it would be impossible to steal. They dealt with battle as the Hand wanted it's power and Rand almost died fighting the Steel Serpent but the gem was destroyed leaving a orange glowing stone. Cain Marko did receive jail-time for his actions as Juggernaut but a shortened sentence to twenty years, Jennifer received a blood donation from her cousin and became the She-Hulk. Daniel continued to run Rand Industries but also started the Heroes for Hire program on the side. Heroes for Hire Powers Abilities Equipment Relationships Gallery Category:Human Category:K'un-Lunans Category:Iron Fists Category:Leaders Category:Rand Family Category:Order of the Crane Mother members Category:The Immortal members Category:Hero for Hire Category:CEO Category:Rand Industries employees Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Defenders members